The use of cups to contain food such as, for example, yogurt, ice cream, juice, and cereal are well known. The cups typically are sealed with a gas impermeable membrane that can be peeled away when the food is to be accessed. These cups can also have caps that can be used to reseal the cups when desired.
Packaging material is commonly used to enclose the cup or to hold more than one cup. The packaging material typically encloses not only the sides of the cups but also the tops and bottoms. In some examples, the packaging material covers the top and the bottom, in others, the top only and in still others, the bottom only.
The problem with known food cup packaging is that the covered top and bottom, or the covered top or bottom creates an unstable surface for stacking product.
What is needed is a food cup packaging assembly that provides for easier stacking and storing of food products.